


Found Out About You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [132]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bobby Finds Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm so in love with people finding relationships out, so...<br/>What about a 'bobby finds out'(Sam/dean) or a 'Misha finds out'(Jared/Jensen). I don't know why, but I Just LOVE angst. If they are fine with it or disgust, is your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out About You

**Author's Note:**

> it's not really a SAD ending, but it's not explicitly happy either. Basically there IS acceptance at the end

**Prompt** : I'm so in love with people finding relationships out, so...  
What about a **'bobby** finds out'( **Sam/dean** ) or a 'Misha finds out'(Jared/Jensen). I don't know why, but I Just LOVE angst. If they are fine with it or disgust, is your choice.

 

Bobby knew there was always an irrational codependency with the two boys. He supposed he had no one to blame but John Winchester, who’d left the boys for weeks with no one but each other. If Sam and Dean hadn’t grown close, their lives would have been quite miserable. He just figured that once Sam went to Stanford their relationship would stable out. He didn’t anticipate that as soon as they’d spent five minutes together looking for their dad they would fall back into the same codependent pattern.

And he could accept that. The boys had been through hell. If they could find solace in each other, then Bobby could accept it. What more could he do, after all? He didn’t want to lose the boys and trying to break them apart would have that single conclusion. So the codependency stayed.

It was when the _other_ stuff started happening that Bobby started regretting the day John Winchester rolled up to his house.

At first he could pass the heated looks off on their happiness to be together again. After Jess died, Sam had no one to turn to but Dean and he was all too happy to fill that void. But the grateful looks Sam sent him, the way he looked out from under his bangs in almost a _flirtatious_ way set Bobby off. It was the way Dean hovered over Sam all the time and his eyes stayed focused on his baby brother that made Bobby uneasy. When their dad died, the protective actions only intensified.

But he loved the boys so he just brushed over it. Their relationship would become healthier once they got used to being around each other again. But the heated looks turned into careful touches, which turned into caresses. The love in their eyes was unlike any love normal brothers shared. The way Sam’s hand would trace Dean’s face and the way Dean’s lips would brush too close to Sam’s face spoke of a love much different than that of brothers.

And _still_ Bobby buried his feelings of unease deep inside.

Even after he saw, with his own two eyes, Dean brush Sam’s hair out of his face with a look full of devotion and press their lips together, he still couldn’t kick the boys from his house. Bobby played it off as a mistake because he refused to lose the two boys he’d practically adopted. But he didn’t stop seeing the kisses. It seemed whenever he’d open a door the two brothers were wrapped in each other, heads pressed together and occasionally lips pursed in a kiss. The emotions clearly ran much deeper than simple brother codependency. Bobby was torn. He’d always had the idea that incest was wrong, the firm taboo in society that you simply didn’t have sex with your siblings. He’d also had the firm belief that you needed to douse people in holy water and carry guns in the trunk of your car, so what did his beliefs even mean?

Bobby didn’t want to open the can of worms that an incestuous relationship would be, so he suppressed the image of two boys kissing. But when he heard the wall banging and the breathless moans and whimpers echoing through the house, Bobby decided to confront it.

His mind swirled with images of his two boys in bed together, reliving the activities they’d just participated in. It made him nauseous. He could overlook the kissing and the touching and the smiling, but he didn’t think he could just put two brothers having sex in the back of his mind.

The two boys came down for breakfast the next morning with sated smiles and messy hair. Bobby didn’t want to think about what they were doing before they’d gotten up.

“I think we should talk,” Bobby said.

“Have we outstayed our welcome?” Dean asked. “I know we’ve been here a while.” His fingers brushed against Sam’s.

Bobby looked away. “No, Dean. That’s not why. I think you both should take a seat.”   
The boys shared one of those looks that meant they were having their own conversation, but eventually took seats across from Bobby. “What’s up?” Sam asked.

“I’ve noticed some things over the past few weeks,” Bobby said. “I’ve tried to overlook it, boy have I tried, but there are some things that just aren’t right.”

Sam still looked confused but Dean’s expression was tinged with realization. “Go on, Bobby,” Dean pushed. “Say it.”

“It’s just not done, boys,” Bobby continued. “It’s _incest_.”

What Bobby was saying dawned on Sam and his face twisted with sadness and understanding. “Bobby–,”  
“Sam, I love you boys and I think you know that. But brothers don’t have sex. I just don’t know if I can accept that,” Bobby told him.

Sam looked miserable and Bobby hated that he was the one who’d put the look on his face. But maybe it would knock some understanding into those two boys.

Dean stood up abruptly, the chair screeching on the floor. “Sam, go pack our things.”

“Dean–,”   
“Go, Sam!” Dean turned back to Bobby as Sam’s footsteps faded. “Get off your goddamn high horse, Bobby. You’ve killed and tortured and helped other people kill and torture. And the one issue you’re gonna get righteous on me is _incest_? The first good thing in our lives is finally here and you’ve decided you don’t like it.”

“Dean, you shouldn’t do this,” Bobby said.

“Sorry I don’t fit into your box,” Dean hissed. “But Sam is a hundred times more important to me than anyone else in this world…including you.”

At that moment, Sam came trudging down the stairs carrying both their duffle bags. His eyes looked red and Dean’s whole demeanor softened. His hands twitched like they ached to wrap around Sam in a tight hug. There was so much love it almost hurt to look.

“Ready, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. He wouldn’t look at Bobby. Dean rubbed his hand on Sam’s back comfortingly. “Alright, Sam. Go put this stuff in the car, I’ll be right out.”

“’Kay,” Sam mumbled.

Dean turned to Bobby one last time. “You’re a lot more like John than I thought.”

That insult, more than anything, combined with the disappointment in Dean’s voice, made Bobby’s heart swell with regret.

*

In the motel room, Sam was curled up with his head on Dean’s chest. “Do you think Bobby will ever talk to us again?”  
“Of course, baby,” Dean said. He was unsure himself, but Sam needed comfort and Dean could give him that, even through a lie. “I love you, Sammy. I love you so much. Even if he never talks to us again, you’re all I need.”

Sam looked up at him with his big, forlorn eyes. “It’s _Bobby_ , Dean. He’s all the family we have left.”

Dean always thought that the two of them were just fine on their own, but he could partially understand where Sam’s mind was. His little brother had always thrived when his family and friends were around him. Sam didn’t fare well alone and always sought out company, so it was predictable that he wouldn’t want to lose Bobby. “Don’t worry, baby boy. He’ll come around. He loves us. He loves _you_.” He tweaked Sam’s nose to see him smile. “I love you, too.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Come over here and prove it.”

Dean crawled on top of his brother and the two shed their many layers of clothing. He took his time opening Sam up, letting his fingers play with his prostate until Sam was begging and then finally slid his lubed up cock into his ass. He made sure that Sam could feel the love seeping through every one of Dean’s thrusts, made sure to wring pleasure every time he hit Sam’s prostate and every glide of his fist up his thick cock. Sam whimpered and writhed under Dean’s fucking and when he came with a scream, Bobby was the last thing on either of their minds.

Dean snuggled up to an exhausted, sated little brother and kissed his temple. “We don’t need him, Sam.”

Sam nodded sleepily. He’d probably agree with anything Dean said right now but he took it as a win anyways. The two brothers curled together on the bed. Yeah, it was incest, but Dean didn’t think he’d ever had anything as _right_ as his relationship with Sam. _We don’t need him_ , Dean repeated to himself. _We’ve got everything we need right here._

*

The next time Bobby saw the boys, they were mourning the loss of their father. Their bodies were pressed together and their hands were entwined. Sam’s gaze was focused on his father’s corpse burning, but Dean’s firm glare was on Bobby, daring him to say a word against their love.

Bobby didn’t. Maybe he didn’t understand it or didn’t approve of it, but those were his boys. If they were in love, then who was a grumpy old hunter to say a word against it.

He just kept his mouth shut and ignored it.

 


End file.
